The Purest Promise
by MissMintCoffeeMocha
Summary: She did not need a token to remember him by. Not when she knew that he wasn't so far away, walking in the stars above, up where she loved to be the most. Not when his light lit her path, just as it did this night... She knew she would see him there.


**A.N. Hey, everybody! This is the first story I've written for the Hobbit, and there's a few things you should know before you read:**  
**I've never read the Hobbit books before, so I'm not sure exactly how the battle plays out. I'm actually waiting for the last movie to come out before I read the book, so that I can be surprised by how everything plays out, even though I basically know the whole plotline because my sister loves it and told me what happened. **  
**So if I have something wrong or inaccurate about what happens in the book, it's not intentional! I'm basically just going off what I've seen from the movies.**  
**And I know that Tauriel was never in the books, nor was Legolaus, and I've been told enough from my sister to know that Kili, Fili, and Bofur were never supposed to stay at Laketown. **  
**With all the new characters and changes from the book, how do you guys think it's going to play out? I'm curious! :) **

**But this is going to be a One-Shot, and is going to be based around the movies.**

The general synopsis is that Tauriel reflects on the battle, and takes it upon herself to fulfill a promise by one of her fallen friends. I don't want to give too much away, but you can probably guess by that description! 

**It also contains slight plot ***SPOILERS***, so if you haven't read the Hobbit or don't know the basic plot of the Hobbit, read with caution. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this! :) **  
**-Lexi**

It was cold this night. Cold and lifeless, save for the sky's frozen dance of ice and anguish. Perhaps the heavens too felt the despair that had settled over friends and kin; the pain of new loss. The wind whipped against the surrounding pines, tossing the snow in swirling gusts of white. The now minimally smaller band of dwarves had taken cover from the storm long ago, sheltering themselves in steady made homes in a nearby forested city, the warmth of the hearth's fire warming their unfeeling limbs and icy forms.

But the slender red-haired elf had not wanted to feel its heat. The light from the fire was insatiable compared to the beckoning of the night sky, the unending white light that flowed from the stars above. She had silently slipped from the lightened town, willing herself to venture to the place she longed to be more than anywhere else. And at the moment, that place was solitude, where she could be alone and mourn without the reminder of the ones who had lost the most of all. The company had not strived much to prohibit her from leaving, too lost in their own aching hearts.

Tauriel blinked up at the sky, snowflakes settling over her long auburn eyelashes. But she did not care- she was numb to the coldness of her skin, uncaring of her frozen hands. She hadn't felt them for a while now, but it was rather unimportant; a hindrance that would soon pass. She crouched, unmoving, refusing the cold lull of the wind's hypnotic sickness. For the first time in her life, she felt utterly unguided, aching, with fear that she would not heal from this illness that threatened to overtake her.

Her green eyes darted longingly, seeking to catch sight of that of which she longed for most in this time of despair. But the stars were hidden behind the atmospheric clouds above, shrouding the luminous diamonds of the celestial heavens. She had always enjoyed the far away radiance that the small suns offered, allowing her to dream and escape to a place where she was unbound by titles or tasks, where she could walk among the memories of those long before her. She desired the company of the ones who had passed, the sensation of being transported into another world; of journeying into the unknown.

But she was grounded this night, unable to fly to the safety of the light that called to her. She was afraid, although she would never admit it. She questioned if she would ever be able to fly again.

She swallowed, holding back a shiver as the wind rustled the dark green fabric of her tunic, the chill seeping through her torn leather vest. Slowly lowering her eyelids, she shut her eyes and allowed the gusts to whip against her face and through her fiery hair.

Memories of the bloody war raged throughout her mind, reminding her of the things she could not forget. The dwarves had fought gallantly beside her own race, side by side as allies. The orcs had been a challenging match, led by Azog, the necromancer's legion commander. The horrific battle had continued for what seemed like a lifetime, only being but two days in actuality. But still, she could not rid herself of this feeling, the effects of the war's traumatic desolation.

She knew she would never forget the fine details of that battle- the bowmen's arrows whipping through the air and impaling the bodies of multiple targets. The grunts and battle yells, the sound of iron against iron as swords clashed and daggers flashed before hitting their marks. The determination and bravery of her friends as they threw themselves into archers' sights to protect their own whilst managing to block all incoming attacks with the skill and proficiency of the warriors that they were. The feel of the air as she spun and dodged between enemies, slashing and firing her bow repeatedly, slaying any and all enemies that lay before her.

But she remained haunted as the cries of the fallen, those whom she'd once thought of as friends and helpful adversaries, echoed in her ears. The concluding gasps of the dying, the blood from fatal cuts pooling on the ground. The crimson liquid, life's last living breath, covering the harsh war-torn soil. The final anguished scream of a brother realizing he had just lost his equal before falling into death's permanent grasp himself-

Tauriel shook as she struggled to suppress the memory that haunted her the most. It replayed in slow motion, over and over again, as if it was a song designed just to torment her.

_He had spun, his dark hair whipping behind him as he blocked a strike from an attacking orc, easily delivering a killing blow, before turning to block another. His blonde haired brother was beside him, each one never straying too far from their Uncle, the line of Durin never parting. Kili grappled with another orc, ducking at his assailant's' weapon before slashing its stomach open in a fatal blow. He turned, sharing a look with his brother as the now dead orc fell to his knees behind him before sinking limply to the ground. _

_Tauriel's keen eyes had locked onto two orcs who were silently advancing on the two brothers, instantly shooting them down, her arrows sinking into their skulls, hitting true to their mark. Kili had turned towards her, his signature look of surprise on his youthful face at her saving him once again. Tauriel's eyes smiled at him as he met her own across the battlefield. The smallest of youthful grins flickered across his lips before he twisted just in time to avoid being skewered by a swinging mace. _

_Tauriel tumbled to the left to avoid an incoming bolt, notching her bow and firing the elven arrow at the end of her roll. She jumped up swiftly from a crouch before slicing an orc to the right of her sooner than he could bring down his weapon. Legolas fired his arrow through an orc behind her, shooting it from end to end at its throat, before jumping past her into another group of enemies. Tauriel followed, and together they slashed their way through many more adversaries._

_But then a pained yell had reached her ears over the sound of the battle, followed by a fearful "Thorin!" She spun towards the noise and understood that Thorin Oakensheild had fallen, struck by Azog's large mace. She looked on in horror, absentmindedly slaying another orc that charged into her path as the brothers began fighting and slashing frantically to reach their Uncle's fallen form, blind to the incoming wave of orcs. _

_She began to move towards them, her eyes narrowing in determination as she leapt over an enemy, lodging a dagger into its head before landing and rapidly firing two more arrows. Azog raised his mace towards the King of the Lonely Mountain's wounded body, the iron spikes glinting in the sun's fading light as he taunted Thorin in his final moments. _

_Tauriel immediately raised her bow and locked Azog in her sights. She took her aim, breathing steadily. But just as she was about to fire, she sensed the whooshing sound of wind against axe as it cut through the air, heading right for her neck. She spun, ducking as the weapon whirled over her head, and shot up. She plunged a dagger into its throat, swiftly killing the putrid orc who almost succeeded in beheading her. She spun in the air, simultaneously killing two orcs with her daggers and bow, before an anguished cry rang throughout the battlefield, resonating in her ears. Her blood had run cold. Her heart had stopped in her chest._

"_Killiii! NOOO!" His brother had yelled, panic distinguishable in his voice. _

_She spun to see youngest dwarf prince, lying on the ground beside his uncle, with Azog's weapon lodged in his chest. He wasn't moving. Blood was trickling out of the sites on his torso where iron spikes had penetrated. He had jumped in front of Thorin's body in an attempt to save his dying uncle, she had concluded. Fili's tears and broken cries confirmed what her heart had wished to not be true. _

_Kili had passed on. _

Tauriel clenched her fists, shaking as the memory grew stronger and stronger. She curled her arms around her stomach. She would not cry, even at the loss of such a young life. No, she forbade herself to. The wind burned her face, the sting of snow particles spread across her skin.

She looked back up to the night sky, feeling like her chest was being compressed. She had not known the Dwarf prince well, but she had liked him. He was so young, so eager to prove himself worthy to his Uncle. He had been always quick to tell jokes, to share a smile with his company, just to lift their spirits. And his stories…

She smiled sadly as she thought of the first story he had ever told her, of when he had seen the fire moon. He had been such a captivating storyteller, and she had admired at the way his eyes would light up when he would relive a memory, happy to share his tales with her. But that seemed like many moons ago, back when he was her prisoner, and dwarves were the enemy. Now everything had changed. And now he was gone.

Tauriel thought back to the burial ceremony. Large funeral pyres were crafted for the fallen warriors, but the dwarves had refused to burn their own. Instead, they had placed each of their fallen in caskets, one after the other, with blankets wrapped around their torsos, and white flowers that grew around the mountain lain in their hair and around their heads.

There had been much crying and sadness. Prayers and memoirs were recited as the dwarves said goodbye to their kin before shutting the caskets for good, sealing the latches with plans to transport them to the Lonely Mountain, where they would rest in peace in their rightful places. But before their caskets were sealed, Tauriel had wandered to what was rest of Oakenshield's company, asking permission to bid farewell to the fallen.

She paid her respects to each one, whispering a prayer over each of the three dwarves she passed. Kili's casket laid beside his brother's, and she knew that they would be lain beside each other at their final resting places as well. Looming over his form, she knew she would never forget him. She burned him into her memory, trying to memorize his features, and the youthful and courageous spirit that once loomed inside his heart. She did not want to forget any detail about him, for this would be the last time she ever looked upon her friend.

His brown eyes, that had always held a mischievous glint, were shut, his hands folded atop his chest. He looked peaceful, serene; like he was sleeping. Tauriel couldn't help but admire his features, his beardless face, coarse with stubble. His light lips and thick lashes. She had always found him slightly compelling, although she couldn't ever explain why. He was a dwarf, so different than that of an elf.

Yet their friendship had been almost instantaneous. Neither of them had cared about the ongoing feud among their races, or that of the differences in their statuses. She was not just a lowly Sylvian elf to him, even though she was captain of the guard, who imprisoned him, no less! He had been her friend...

But he was gone. Gone from this world so fast, never to return.

As she gazed upon his resting face, she thought of the first story he had ever told her, of when he had seen the fire moon. He had been such a captivating storyteller, ecstatic in the telling of his tales, and she had loved the way his eyes would light up when he would relive a memory, happy to share it with someone else. Happy to share it with her.

That seemed like many moons ago, back when he was still her prisoner, and dwarves were the enemy. Now everything had changed. The battle that had slain so many of her friends had changed everything. It had changed the whole of Middle Earth. It had changed _her_.

Tauriel no longer felt connected to the moon and the stars whole-heartedly. No, her heart was too heavy, too weighed down. She had lost companions and friends before, but it had never affected her to this degree. Perhaps it was because their cultures were so different. Never had she held polite conversation with dwarves before. She had never had the pleasure of seeing how gracious and entwined they were with each other, the love of family binding them in a camaraderie she'd never seen before. It had intrigued her, how they had joked around so informally, and had lacked the graceful movements that elves had.

But most of all, she had been intrigued by the promise that the youngest Durin prince had made.

Tauriel loosened the fist she had been clenching for a long while, opening her palm up to face the sky. Resting against the soft pale skin of her hand was the small black rune stone. The token that had once belonged to the youthful prince. The dwarf who was tormenting her thoughts.

She smoothed a thumb over its glossy surface.

She reminisced back to what he had said when she had first asked about the stone. How he had pretended to curse her before smiling, mischief dancing in his eyes as he told her that it was just a token. A promise he had made to his mother. She remembers inquiring about the promise, wondering what it was that bound him to the stone, and him to his mother.

_"That I would come back to her…" Kili had said in his smooth voice, his expression one of thoughtfulness as he tossed the stone in the air and caught it, again and again. _

_"She worries. She thinks I'm reckless." He had given her a small smile, his eyes still dancing. _

_"Are you?" Tauriel had asked, curiosity winning over her. Her eyes flicked to his smiling ones. _

_"Nah," His grin had grown even wider, and he had tossed the stone up in the air again, only to have it roll outside his cage and into Tauriel's reach._

Now, turning the stone over in her hands, she realized that his mother had been right to worry about her son. Kili had been reckless in many ways, but bold and courageous as well. He had acted against fear of death, fear of Azog's mace, as he had tried so desperately to save his Uncle.

He had been reckless. And he had broken his promise.

But Tauriel would not let his promise go unfulfilled.

Rising up from her crouch, she embraced the chill that whipped through her. She stood silently for a moment, curling the stone back into her grasp. Raising her eyes to the sky, swirling with the grey clouds above, she took a deep breath, letting cold air into her lungs. The other elves had gone back to their home, _her_ home, in Riverwood, and the Dwarves were set to depart on the morrow. But she would depart this night.

Placing the stone into her quiver, the only place she knew it was guaranteed not to be lost, she kept her eyes up to the heavens, wishing that she could see just a glimpse of the stars above her before she left. Perhaps, she thought, he might be up there, too. Looking down upon her, forever her friend and guide. But the sky remained the same.

With one last lingering glance to the atmosphere above, she began to run through the pines, lavishing in the exhilaration the exercise brought her. She felt her indirection wane as she relished in the thought of having another mission to fulfill. She was pleased to be encompassed in a task again, as concentrating on her goal gave her less time to think about loss.

Across the forest, streams, and snowy tundra she ventured, only stopping during nights to rest. The sky had not cleared from its murky grey each night she spent along her path, and none of the stars shined down upon her. So she pushed herself, venturing as far as she could, and sleeping when she could not bear to move any farther. She knew this journey was dangerous for a lone traveler, especially when she did not have a companion to watch her back as she slept. But Tauriel did not fear the land, nor did she fear the journey.

And after a couple days' time, she had reached the mountains that had been her aspiration. It was nightfall, by the time she had reached the path to the Blue Mountains, nestled in between the Shire and the sea, but it was not dark.

No, it was full of light- a beautiful warm hue that she had never seen before settled on the land. As she climbed, the radiance reflected off of her skin, off the stones she walked on, and the large pass she ventured through. It reclaimed the night sky, driving away the cloudy cover that had tormented her the past few nights.

And as Tauriel was cresting the peak of the Blue Mountains, a small thriving town below her, she looked behind her.

And there was a _huge_ fire moon.

It was red and gold and it filled the night sky. Just like he had described it.

_"I wish I could have shown it to you… You would have loved it."_

She grinned at the large orb, holding his token tightly in her grasp as she turned back towards the town, knowing that the only material possession she had of the dwarf prince would no longer be hers.

It belonged to his mother. She was the one he had made the promise to, the one who gave him the stone.

But she did not need a token to remember him by. Not when she knew that he wasn't so far away, walking above in the stars where she loved to be the most. Where the white light flew forever through the air, pure and precious as it contained the beauty of time. Not when his light lit her path, just as it did this night.

She knew she would see him there.

With the fire moon at her back, she headed down the path towards the house of Durin.

And Tauriel knew that she wasn't fulfilling his promise alone.

**-**

**A.N. Feel free to tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is always welcome!**

I tried to write it as if Tauriel and Kili were just friends, with maybe a *tinge* of romantic feelings thrown in, although they would never be able to act on it even if Kili had lived, as they're different races as well.  
What do you guys think is going to happen in the last movie? How do you feel about Kili and Tauriel?  
I personally like them together as friends, and I love the idea of their relationship being a big "what if?" kind of thing, but I kind of hope they don't act on it. What say you guys?

Thanks for reading! If you have any more ideas for me to do, go ahead and write it in! Feel free to leave some comments! :D  
-Lexi 


End file.
